


Shame

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Alex who wanted an FMA fic where Greed and Envy hate each other then become friends. Unfortunately that's a little to happy for my standards, so I did what I could.Happy (terribly late) Christmas!





	

Greed hated it at first sight. It was disgusting, this new homunculus that Father was so proud of. Lust thought it was cute. To Pride, it was another soldier for Father’s little army. 

Greed wanted to squish it. To see how long it would take for the thing to be crushed under his boot. How long it’s squeaky high pitched voice would scream for. 

It hadn’t stopped whining since it’s creation. Going on and on about things it didn’t know about. 

Lust couldn’t get enough of it. It would be hers, she had stated. Like she was going to keep it as pet. 

Greed wanted it gone.  
**********  
Envy spent most of the time after his creation at Lust’s side. They got a long famously, and never once did she call Envy disgusting. 

Unlike Greed. 

The way Greed had treated them when they were first created, full of disgust for no other reason then their size, filled Envy with hatred and the need to prove. Prove what, the homunculus wasn’t sure yet. Greed needed to be proven wrong, that’s all Envy knew. 

So, Envy waited. Waited and waited, gaining power and souls along the way. It was never enough it seemed. Never enough to gain the power to prove Greed wrong. 

Until Father showed Envy how to truly tap into the power of his core.

***************

 

He had shown up to the most recent massacre. It wasn’t as large as Xerxes, but still enough sound for each of them. Despite his feelings towards Father and his “siblings”, he needed the souls. So he stood there, dutifully, next to Lust and Pride and Envy. They did their part, absorbed the souls while Father created new children. 

It was all rather lackluster, if Greed was going to be honest. He had started to leave when a laugh stopped him. Before he could move another inch, something heavy fell beside him. Foul, hot breath invaded his senses. 

“Well look who’s come home,” a voice said following the stank breath. It was deeper, loaded with multiple voices making it heavier than it was before. “Do you like my new form? Father wanted powerful. Lust wanted terrifying. I think I accomplished both.”  
“The souls of Xerxes. You finally figured how to tap into your stone.” The look of pride on Envy’s face just made Greed all the more pissed off. “You look disgusting,” Greed continued, not bothering to contain his hatred. He faltered, only slightly, as he took in Envy’s new shape. The little bug had grown exponentially. 

“Jealousy doesn’t become you, Greed,” Envy laughed. A million voice cried out in agony along with him, their faces pushing and pulsing out of his massive form. 

“You’re confusing things, Envy. I’m not the jealous type.” 

“No...not jealous….scared. I’m more powerful than you now! More powerful than you could ever hope to be.”

“No, you’re just annoying. Have fun following Lust around for another hundred years, like the good little pet you are.” 

Envy’s eyes widened with rage. 

“I am no one’s pet!”

“Oh, you are,” Greed met Envy’s rage with cool resentment, “You’ve been following her around since the day Father created you. Loyally, blindly, dutifully. Like a lost puppy.”

“Stop it!” Envy roared, flinging their massive tail. It shook the whole of the land around them when it landed. 

“Look at you! You even look like a dog! It’s your perfect form, Envy. Probably not much help to Father’s plan, being all big and monstrous as you are.”

“We are going to achieve-”

“You are going to achieve nothing as long as you blindly follow their orders. You can’t even choose a form for yourself. What’s the damn point of your ability if you can’t even pick your own appearance.”

“You’ve always hated me! For no reason! We are supposed to be a family, supposed to be an army for Father-”

“That’s it. That’s why I can’t stand you.” 

Envy stared blankly at Greed. The younger homunculus growled. Envy’s huge face was pushed up against Greed’s their nose touching as the snarled at each other. 

“You aren’t wanted here,” Envy spat. It was a lie- Lust and Father had been asking for him all day. 

“Like. I. Care.” Greed growled out, turning and leaving without another word. 

************

Decades passed by a blur. It had been near a century before Greed saw Envy again. It was briefly and completely by happenstance. 

Greed had been running. The town he had been in with his most recent group of minions was starting to stir up trouble and they needed to get of there quick. He had sent his minions ahead, while Greed cleaned things up. He hurried out of the town to catch up with them. They were all young, his little gang, and wouldn’t survive long without him. 

“You look old.” 

Greed didn’t even have to turn around to know who had spoken. 

“Envy,” Green said. He stopped running and turned to the direction of the voice. “We don’t age.”

“Still, you look old,” Envy said, walking into Greed’s line of sight. 

“You look…” Greed took a moment to take in his sibling’s new look. At some point, Envy had changed into a slim, human looking form, with long hair and a wicked grin. “....free. The new form suits you.” 

Envy frowned.

“You aren’t going to growl at me? Talk to me like I’m just a worm? Where’s the hate? The disgust?” Envy spat at. Greed could tell Envy wanted a fight. 

Greed shrugged, grinning at the homunculus. 

“Maybe I am getting old,” he said, his shield crawling its way over his body. He would like to avoid a fight, if possible. He had somewhere to be after all. 

“Lust is nearby. Pride and Gluttony as well. One word from me and they will be here in a minute to take you to Father. He misses you, you know.” 

“Still a loyal dog, I see.” 

“I enjoy it. Causing pain and discord among the pitiful humans is my favorite pastime. The fact it helps Father is just a perk.”  
“He made you perfectly, then.”

“Don’t let Pride hear you.”

The two siblings stared at each other a moment longer, each ready to fight but neither making a move. 

Envy gave in first, shoulders slumping down. 

“You better hurry along, your little ratag group of freaks will be waiting for you,” the shapeshifter said, walking off. 

“Are you going to tell?” Greed shouted out at Envy. The other homunculus just shook their head and walked off until Greed couldn’t see their form. 

It had been a strange encounter for them. Greed continued to stare into the direction Envy had wondered off to, wondering if after all these years he could really trust the homunculus to not give him away to Father. He briefly thought about following Envy, to convince the younger to come with him. Envy could be useful to him. They could create chaos for the humans without having to bend to Father’s every whim. 

It was a shame, he would think years later as Father lowered him into the vat of molten gold, that he didn’t.


End file.
